


Spiral

by Oath_of_Void



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alpha Lelouch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, omega Suzaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 魔改叛道设定，七骑未在零修复出后返校，但赶在米蕾毕业之前就自己偷偷回来了一趟。青春期的Alpha时不时就会因为荷尔蒙爆炸做出一些蠢事，即使是鲁路修也逃不过这个定律。CP为鲁路修/朱雀。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> 遵循部分邪道旧设的ABO，大致是走的剧场版线路，但必然存在剧情魔改。

有些圆桌不怎么讲话，有些则是话太多。在实际与跑来阿什弗德体验生活的两位在役圆桌骑士相处过后，鲁路修深刻地认识到了这点。排位更靠前年纪也更大的一个时不时就从各个角落里冒出来，顶着一张过分灿烂以至于让人生不起气来的阳光派笑脸——好比说这会儿他又从书架旁边出现了。

“学长？”

“有事？”

“真够冷淡的。”基诺眨巴了一下那双清澈又无辜的蓝眼睛，“明明前些日子都在很积极地跟所有人聊天来着，是因为今天心情不好吗？”

也许是因为前些日子不是我在跟所有人聊天，鲁路修表面微笑着实则有些牙疼地想。假扮成他的咲世子对周围人的亲和态度已经挨过罗洛几次批了，而她这样做的后遗症完完全全体现在了鲁路修本人回到阿什弗德后的校园生活里。“不，只是因为学生会副会长的工作有点忙。我们的会长大人筹划着要修够学分毕业，她最近已经越来越不管事了。”他挑选出了一个还算可信的理由。第三骑士点了点头，随手帮忙把书桌上需要归档的文件递到了他手里。

“啊，抱歉。”基诺说，“我还以为是‘年轻气盛的Alpha的那几天’来了。”

“你在说什么？”鲁路修挑起眉毛，“Alpha又没有固定发情期。别告诉我你会以此为借口去骗别人跟你过夜。”

“没有，没有。我不是在说发情期。”基诺举起恢复空闲的双手来摆了摆，“但就是，那个，你知道的嘛，大家都到了性成熟的年纪，一段时间不纾解的话情绪上会有点不稳定。每个人的处理方式不太一样，像你这样投身于工作的也有就是了。”他停顿了几秒，又用有些奇妙的语气继续说：“但你也不完全是靠工作解决的吧？我听说你最近答应了不少女孩的约会邀请。”

圆桌骑士为什么也这么八卦啊？鲁路修感到有些无奈，同时重新清点起了书架上带标签的文件夹。“你说这个啊？”他轻巧地跳过了咲世子造成的另一部分私生活遗留问题，“我听说军队里的处理方式是隔段时间就集体操练一次，消耗一下大家的精力之类的。”

幸好基诺也是个大大咧咧的性格，很容易就被带跑了注意力——又或者他还算知趣，不会在别人不想多谈的话题上多做纠缠。“圆桌骑士内部也会拉练，就是友谊赛一类的。”他挠了挠下巴，“虽然现在多了一个不是Alpha的例外。我估计他对发泄多余精力是没什么兴趣，但他似乎对排位有些想法。”

“以他本来的身份，想要在圆桌骑士团内部站稳脚跟确实有些难。如果能够在战场之外的地方也证明自己的硬实力，他应该求之不得吧。”鲁路修说。

他知道基诺在说谁。他想到那个人就有些郁闷，以至于他不太想直接点出那个名字。可惜他似乎把态度伪装得太平和了，这回基诺并没有如他所愿换个话题。“说到朱雀，”基诺抱起了胳膊，“我跟他联系的时候，他暗示了最近想回来一趟，也不知道能不能抽出空。”

你听得懂暗示吗？鲁路修很想这么刺上一句。他不是在针对年轻的维恩贝格先生，他只是被突然获知到的枢木朱雀相关的消息弄得有些搓火。当上圆桌骑士，配合皇帝把自己的记忆弄得乱七八糟之后从欧洲丢回阿什弗德，然后就一条信息都不发来了。要是真的完全不联系也就罢了，偏偏第七骑士跟鲁路修·兰佩路基身边的几乎所有人都联系过。学生会其他成员？通过短信。罗洛？时不时就视频连讯一次，他都在罗洛旁边的安全角度里看见过那张脸。现在又是别的圆桌骑士？当然啦，于情于理朱雀跟他们保持联系都是最正常的。然而，好吧，鲁路修得承认自己这会儿冒火不是因为“枢木朱雀在通过我身边的所有人监视我的一举一动”，而是因为“我为什么非得从另一个年轻又英俊的Alpha那里听到我标记过的Omega的动向不可”。该死的青春期。

“他不是人在欧洲很是忙碌吗？”鲁路修撇了下嘴。

“是、是。所以我也只是猜测，还不知道猜没猜对呢。”基诺歪过脑袋作思索状，“如果他能回来一趟也好，我还没有亲眼见过他穿校服的样子呢。不知道他闲下来之后还打不打算在这里修完毕业需要的课程……”

利瓦尔的推门而入中断了这起谈话。鲁路修松了口气，同时感到情绪不可避免地变得更坏了。基诺应该没有恶意，毕竟阿什弗德内的大多数人只知道他和朱雀是从前就相识的老朋友，就算根据他们两人之间一些较为越界的行为举止猜到了什么，也不会觉得在他面前提到枢木朱雀的近况有什么不对。然而在惹得他血压升高的年轻有为金发Alpha从他身边离开后，鲁路修就从比较直接的青春期烦恼中解脱了出来，转而担心起了别的问题。

背着他通电话已经不是什么问题了，反正这也不是第一次了——不对，这根本谈不上是“背着”，反正他和朱雀之间的关系已经恶化成这样了，不管过去发生过什么都可以算作是前任关系了。但为什么别人就能掌握到朱雀的动向？为什么只有他不知道？

到底有多少是我不知道的？鲁路修没忍住磨了磨牙根。你都要回11区来了为什么还是不联系我？你真要来的话不论是出于什么目的都得来找我吧？哪怕是为了亲自确认已经复出的ZERO跟我是不是同一人？——等等，如果是这个目的，确实是瞒住我才好搞突击检查。想到这里鲁路修更生气了，虽然他也觉得在这种情况下动用什么卑劣的手段都不足为奇，但如果朱雀不直接找他对峙、而是在一些细节上耍些阴险的小花招……

他对着书架低哼了一声。好在利瓦尔在房间另一头把储物柜门弄得很响，没有人留意到他这股本不该出现的火气。

两天后又要到周末，放学后鲁路修去给这周的社团工作收了个尾。米蕾总算露了一次面，称赞了一下大家的努力成效就提着包跑走了。副会长终于能在天刚黑的时候就回到住所，但还没等他歇下身看看黑色骑士团那边有没有突发报告，就有人踏上了门前阶。鲁路修下了楼，在大门口处对上了一张有些时日没见的熟悉的脸。在缺乏准备的情况下重新见到这张脸让他心情十分复杂，但他总算是在对方开始生疑之前先调整出了一个笑容。

“……你怎么来了？”他尽可能平静地问。

“我不能来吗？”朱雀反问道，“我好歹也算是阿什弗德的在校生吧？”

“因为军务繁忙长时间休学的那种？”鲁路修眯了下眼。他曾经设想过他们再度面对面撞上的场景，要么比这更不针锋相对，要么比这更加激烈决绝一点。然而此刻他们不是在教室，也不是在彼此知悉了身份的战场。第七骑士既没穿着阿什弗德校服，也没穿着他那身亮闪闪的圆桌制服。他简单地披着一件鲁路修没见过的短外衣，里面是同样眼生的衬衫和马甲，看上去很合身，而且这副打扮还挺好看。他单手拖着一个行李箱，似乎从飞机上下来就直奔这里了，哪怕还有别的行李也是另外差人送走的。鲁路修将他从头到脚打量了一遍，而朱雀搭在拖箱握柄上的手指慢慢收紧了。

“听你这么个语气，你好像很不想见到我啊。”朱雀怀疑道。

“怎么会呢，我只是惊讶过头了。进来吧。”鲁路修另挤出一个假笑。他一边回想自己的私人生活空间里有没有放什么可能露出破绽的东西，一边侧身让出进门的通道。“你都没预先联系我一下。早说要回来，我也方便提前做好招待你的准备啊。”

“不用那么麻烦的。”朱雀也恢复了相对正常的微笑，“我之前来你这里留宿的时候，不也是临时有假跟你说一声就来了吗。这回也没什么不同。”

说得轻巧。鲁路修暗中咬了咬牙。这会儿开始打感情牌了？为了求证“兰佩路基”的记忆被封住了多少、又留下了多少对枢木朱雀有利的部分？单纯的“兰佩路基”确实不会记得他们之间涉及到身份与立场之类的乱七八糟的纠葛，现在也应该将儿时的友人视作最为亲密的存在之一，甚至会觉得他们现在的关系和普通的秘密情侣没什么不同。鲁路修在脑内梳理这些的时候，朱雀应邀进了门，他拉着箱子经过鲁路修面前的时候，年轻的Alpha不由得小腹一紧。不怪他在门厅里就这么失礼，实在是朱雀似乎根本没费心在他面前让信息素的显露程度变得稍微收敛一点。那股温软的香气在他这里几乎是直接和情欲挂钩的，而它就这样直接钻入了他的鼻腔，让他浑身都紧张起来。

鲁路修强行定了定神，在来人进门后重新将大门关拢了。“你回来这边是，”他边说边轻轻咬了下自己的舌尖，用刺痛感敦促自己冷静下来，“呃，要去总督府报到？”

“算是目的之一。”朱雀说，“我也确实想回来看看大家是否都好。”

他说得这样模棱两可，反而让鲁路修之前的火气又升了起来。你肯定存了些从我这里找出真相的心思吧？那你怎么连敷衍我一下说是来见我的都不肯呢？既然你存了做戏的心思，为什么不多干脆演到底呢？还是说你果然不是来找我的，那你还敢把自己弄得这么香——鲁路修的心思飞速转了好几道弯，但他的步速还算稳定，正常地引朱雀上了楼。“如果你还没吃东西，晚餐方便加一个人的分量吗？”朱雀在踏上二楼时说，“要是你觉得麻烦，我可以帮忙打下手。”

“不必了。”鲁路修说，“怎么能劳烦圆桌骑士大人亲自动手呢，你坐着就好。”

他回头时挂上一脸过于亲切的笑，他知道这样看上去肯定很假。朱雀的眼神忽闪了一下，似乎是在评判他这副态度是否正常。毕竟就算是纯粹的“兰佩路基”，被自己理论上还在约会中的Omega一丢这么久没个音讯也是会生气的，没忍住刺上几句倒也正常。朱雀没有继续就他的态度问题多作评价，普通地被他拉进单独的空闲房间，把行李箱安置下来了。

晚餐时的气氛稍稍和缓了些。鲁路修做的东西不多，差不多刚好够他们两人一顿吃完。朱雀礼貌地称赞了一下他的手艺并没有退步，说话时还笑容和煦，安静下来时就仿佛笼着了一层淡淡的疏离。鲁路修帮忙收走碗碟，朱雀道了谢，随后一同起身说要看看厨房里还有没有什么自己能帮上忙的地方。屋子里暂时没有别人了，鲁路修想，如果你是要四处转转好确认这点的话。果不其然，他刚把碗碟塞进洗碗机，朱雀就开口问：“罗洛这两天不在吗？”

“他被几个体育社团叫去帮忙了，这几天都会折腾到很晚。他说为了不打扰我休息，干脆暂时留在教工宿舍那边的备用房间。”鲁路修回答说，“学生会的工作，你也知道的。每年都有那么几段所有人都手忙脚乱的时间。”

嗯，被扮成体育老师的维蕾塔叫去帮忙也算帮忙。鲁路修说得自然，加上这周的学生会工作真的很忙，他也不担心朱雀去找别人求证。“我知道。”朱雀点了下头，又状似无奈地叹了口气，“真可惜，我本来还想找他聊聊的。现在也不知道还能不能碰上了。”

鲁路修嘴角一抽，心想你还真是急着找人交流监视感想。“给罗洛打个电话应该还是能找到人的。”他说。

“今晚就不必了，明天白天我再考虑一下。”

“明天就要回军区了吗？”

“还没决定。”朱雀说。鲁路修从洗碗机前走开了，转到一旁的水槽边拧开了龙头。“可能吧。这很大程度上取决于基诺和阿妮娅明天在哪，我是得找他们聊聊……”

所以你到底是不是来见我的？负责待客的一方恼火地冲着水，故意将沾了洗液的双手搓得很响。他真的不是在针对无辜的第三骑士，或者根本没在他面前说多余的话的第六骑士。不是。但这是在搞什么？只能从别的Alpha口中听见他的Omega的消息也就算了，现在当事人还一直坚持不懈地在他面前提起更多别的Alpha的名字？就算是他们都认识的人，或者他名义上的弟弟，或者圆桌骑士同僚——

“……鲁路修？”朱雀迟疑地唤了一声。

可能是因为他拧上水龙头时的动作比较大，或者他刚刚有那么几秒没控制好表情。鲁路修深吸了一口气，决定不在第七骑士面前露出更多破绽了。“我有点累。”他硬邦邦地说，“米蕾丢给我一堆烂摊子，我这几天都没好好合眼。你不介意的话，今晚我想早点睡。”

朱雀忽然踏近了一步。他的信息素气味更浓郁了，向日葵原本的淡淡清香变得温暖而甘甜。鲁路修看过去一眼，朱雀的表情还很平静，仿佛在一个身体健康发育正常的青春期Alpha面前无防备地散播这种催情气味的是与他无关的另一个人。鲁路修僵在原地不动，觉得自己要是在此时一步上前接受邀请就输了。他可是被眼前的男人卖到过皇帝面前，若是这么轻易地跌入陷阱，那他的立场也太不坚定了。朱雀眨了下眼，似乎只是简单地看看他的表情，看完后抿了下嘴唇，好似有些惋惜。

“我不介意。”然后朱雀说，“你好好休息。”

他们确实是在两个房间里各自睡下的。鲁路修被那股香味弄得心烦意乱，以至于他认真地考虑起了要不要躲在自己房间里自慰一次，但万一朱雀推门进来找他撞个正着岂不是很尴尬。就算锁了门，被敲门声打断也会变得很尴尬。另一个解决方案是拖晚一点，这样一来可以在房门被敲响的时候装睡，还可以把自己的恼火伪装成被扰了清梦的那种。然而晚些时他真的睡着了，这些日子以来他过得实在不太轻松，好不容易能在周末歇口气。希望这周末不要再有什么需要他亲自出面处理的乱子了。

憋了一肚子火的结果是他醒来的时候虽然不记得自己都梦见了什么，但他知道肯定跟突然登门的某个人有关，而且他的裤裆里湿漉漉一片。遗精不是第一次，可这一次让鲁路修尤为火大。他卷着被子瞪着天花板生了一会儿闷气，起身洗漱完换好衣服去厨房的时候发现备用的吐司少了两片，餐厅的椅子也有被动过的迹象。没有留言条，行李箱还在原位，但朱雀的房间里没找见人。鲁路修在二层转了一圈，又去一层看了看，然而哪里都没见着第七骑士的影子。

周末一大早能去哪呢？跑去找留校的其他人通口信，还是找他的圆桌同僚聊一聊？鲁路修从朱雀的行李箱里翻出了他的制服，这说明他没有直接去总督府露脸。是的，擅自动别人的行李箱不好，鲁路修合上箱盖就开始反省。他觉得自己的情绪不太好，应该还是荷尔蒙的问题。他拒绝承认这是关心则乱。他披着自己的便服出了门，打算在附近转悠看看能不能碰上点线索，鬼使神差地就朝着体育馆附近过去了。

体育馆西南侧有一间小的别馆。学校董事会里似乎有个东洋文化爱好者，硬是把道场的布置塞了进来。建筑物的外侧看不出多么明显的和式风情，但内部的装潢让入学后的朱雀很是惊叹了一番。学校里除去一些主打击剑之类的室内运动类社团，就数他借用这里的次数最多，鲁路修还过来旁观过几回，虽然总是因为朱雀的修行本身太乏味而很快就分了神。这次鲁路修本来并没有抱多大指望，只是习惯性地来这边看看，结果他刚晃过岔路口就嗅到一小股似有若无的清香，而这股气味让他瞬间锁定了目标。

已经进行过标记行为的Alpha和Omega会对彼此的气味分外熟悉，一旦碰上就仿佛连感官的灵敏度都提升了许多。时间还早，留校的学生也还没出来活动，鲁路修在脑子里把周末的场地使用申请全部过了一遍，随后缓缓吐出一口气，提步向别馆门口走去了。大门虚掩着，门缝里隐约传出了木屐踏地的闷响。鲁路修将门推得更开，往里看了一眼，险些被里边的气味冲了个跟头。

倒不是难闻，就是里头的人不知道出于什么想法连一扇窗都没开，而他的信息素应该是一直在随着身体运动自然而然地散发出来，全都闷在不通风的环境里的结果就是鲁路修稍微闻一下就觉得自己的下半身快失控了。年轻的Alpha捂着头反应了一会儿这应该是因为朱雀根本没用抑制剂，但话说回来他知道朱雀的发情期周期，现在还没到时间，不用抑制剂压着也说得过去。话说回来，之前朱雀还在这里好好上学的时候，也没因为普通强度的修行就变成这样啊？

弄成这样只可能是因为身体在擅自散发某些讯号——即便不在发情期内。鲁路修的心头一跳，理智告诉他不要轻易动摇，但他分明意识到了朱雀变成这样的主要原因应该就是在他的住所里过了一夜。另一方面，朱雀也没去找别人，只是自个儿跑到他熟悉的地方来做一些他同样熟悉的事情了，这让鲁路修的心情忽然变好了不少。鲁路修在这边飞速整理思绪，而修行者已经因为大门边的动静而停下了挥砍竹刀的动作。“你怎么在这里？”鲁路修问。朱雀慢慢回过头来，不知为何有些面色不善。

“我为什么不能在这里？”朱雀反问道，“本来就是我使用这片场地的频率比较高吧？”

“我还以为你去找别人了。”

“你说罗洛吗？”

“别的圆桌。”鲁路修试探道，“你不是有事找他们吗？”

“也不急在这一会儿。”朱雀说，“再说了，我还没跟他们确认这几天的行程安排呢，都不知道他们什么时候才有空。虽然我感觉基诺仿佛一直很闲。”

他直接提到基诺的名字这点还是让鲁路修本能地咬了下牙，然而他说出的内容证明了虽然鲁路修不是头一个知道他要回来的人，却是头一个可能也是目前唯一知道他已经回来了的人。隐瞒身份的ZERO面不改色地转开视线，一边窃喜一边因为自己会因为这种破事就窃喜而唾骂自己。他试图加深呼吸以让自己维持平静，可是场馆里浓郁的信息素味道让他更为严重地绷紧了腰胯。“对了，你为什么不开窗？”

“本来就没开，而且我也不想引人注意。”朱雀说。他走到场地边，放下竹刀拿起毛巾擦了把汗。“我这次回来不打算公开行程，就连去总督府报到这件事，对于那里的绝大多数人来说也是保密的。要是被无关人士发现本该在欧洲的第七骑士突然出现在了这里，会很麻烦的。”

“那你为什么不把门关严？”鲁路修说着就试了下把门关拢，又试了下里侧的插销，“锁也没坏。”

“这里不太上锁的，关了反而不自然吧？反正大门的隔音效果比窗户好。”

“行吧，你说得对。但其实周末会来这一带的人也不多，尤其你还起这么早——呼。”

他不是真的在犯困，就算他起床时还有一丝困意，现在也被朱雀的气味弄得过分清醒了。同时清醒过来的还有他下半身那活计，鲁路修在迈步的时候意识到自己的裤裆扯紧了，这让他为了掩饰尴尬神情不得不装作打哈欠的样子用手挡住一半脸。他还没真的向朱雀走去，对方就突然伸手指了过来：“站在那里别动。”

嗯？鲁路修放下手，心虚地希望自己出门时穿的裤子因为色深而不会让裤裆处的凸起过于明显。“为什么？”

“管好你的信息素。”朱雀的音量拔高了，“我已经忍了很久了，你是真的对你自己身上的气味毫无自觉吗？还是说Alpha都差不多一个德行，每隔一段时间就会变得特别张扬？”

……嗯？鲁路修眯起了眼睛。“这话好像该我说。”他同样大声地回道，“你知道你登门拜访的时候闻起来是怎样的吗？也就是我知道你的发情期周期，换成别人来肯定会觉得你浑身都在散发求偶信号。”朱雀有一点没说错，这几天他的确对他自己是否在无意识释放信息素这件事缺乏自觉了。那么如果说，一阵子没见的第七骑士打从迈进门来的那一刻就显得特别好闻，是已经被他标记了的身体在诚实地回应他的气息……

这下鲁路修直接迈开了步子。朱雀刚刚重新拿起的竹刀登时一滑，尖端“咚”一下砸在了地板上。“我说别动！”朱雀厉声道。他的表情变得很凶，可惜这还不如他直接板着脸的时候吓人。场馆面积不大，鲁路修的腿也不短，没几下就把他们之间的距离拉近到了数步之内。他们挨得够近了，鲁路修都能看清朱雀面颊上逐渐加深的异样血色。他单手拄着竹刀，双眼飞快地往鲁路修身下扫视了一次，显然已经意识到了当前事态的严重性。“你——怎么回事，你不是手上还排着一打邀约吗，那些女孩还没法让你的情绪消停一点吗——”

“你似乎对我的私生活近况产生了一些误会。”鲁路修扯了下嘴角，“那我就直说了，朱雀——我又不是没有已经标记过的Omega，我只会因为他不在我身边而感到恼火，还不至于去别人那里寻找消遣。”

他抓住朱雀的手腕，轻轻一捏就让那柄竹刀直接脱手落地了。鲁路修发誓自己压根没用上多大力气，他看向朱雀的眼睛，意识到对方比自己预想中的反应还要心神不宁。第七骑士低哼了一声，也不知道信了这番话几分。他的体温微妙地升高了一些，鲁路修也扫了眼他的下腹部，踏向前挤进他的双腿之间，身体几乎与他贴在了一起。“倒是你，把自己送上门来的时候看起来一点防备都没有。”鲁路修故意将每个字都伴着温热气流呼向朱雀的耳廓，“我们要是普通朋友也就罢了，你主动跑到标记过你的Alpha这里来是想做什么呢？”

他才刚摸上朱雀的腰，就被一拳揍在了肚子上。这导致他当即向后一跌，踉跄了几步倒在了地上。硬木地板摔得他屁股一阵疼，鲁路修龇牙咧嘴了老半天，觉得也就是朱雀没用上真正对敌的态度，否则这一下就能让他把内脏碎片给吐出来。他忍住了没骂脏字，但没忍住在自己揉搓挨打的部位时倒抽冷气。

“——嘶。”他抬起头，对着一脸慌乱地蹲下身来的朱雀垮下了眉毛，“你又不是不知道你的力气有多大，真想谋杀我吗？”

“你又不是不知道我的力气有多大，你还……”

朱雀埋怨的话才说到一半，就被鲁路修再度探向他腰间的动作给弄得卡在了喉咙里。这种做法到底算不算无耻呢，鲁路修边动手边寻思。在卖过自己一次的男人这里好像不太需要保持高尚就是了。朱雀为了查看他的情况而单膝点地，鲁路修直接把手指从他衣物的缝隙间插了进去。他修行时所穿的道服下着是宽松的袴，侧腰处的系带下方留有很大的空档。鲁路修之前没在他穿这套时跟他亲昵过，但大致也知道这种衣服的构造。他在袴的内侧拨开上着的下摆，很容易就摸到了朱雀的屁股。第七骑士身体一抖，眼里流露出了更多的恼意，还有一丝对于他真敢直接上手的不可置信。鲁路修等了片刻，没有再度挨揍，这才不紧不慢地揉捏起了对方柔软结实的臀肉。

他捏了几下觉得不对，他好像没碰到理应存在的另一层阻隔。“你没穿内裤？”鲁路修诧异道。他让指尖往朱雀的股沟里探，摸到了像是夹在缝里的布条之类的东西。是兜裆布？他又向上探了探，大致确认了一下那件东西的结构，肯定了自己的猜测，同时小心地咽了口唾沫。朱雀的脸已经涨红了，生气的成分明显多于害羞。他一把抓住鲁路修的衣领，身体因此而倾得更近了。

“穿道服的时候本来就不该——啊！”他的话又一次被鲁路修的动作给打断了。这次鲁路修直接绕过布条的阻隔而戳在了他的后穴里，指尖都陷进去了一截。朱雀瞪大了眼睛，手头的力道也忽然一泄。他的后穴已经湿了，考虑到他此时散发出来的气味有多诱人，鲁路修并没有感到意外。他边戳弄朱雀的肛门边顺势把对方揽进了自己怀里，低下头去以一个合适的角度轻轻咬了一下Omega后颈处的腺体。朱雀喘了一声，在鲁路修毫不留情地把更多手指塞进他的穴眼时小幅挣扎起来。“住手、你——这里是我修行的地方……”

“别装了。”鲁路修低声说，“你若是真的不想要这个，现在动拳头也能直接把我揍飞出去。你要是不想继续对我动武，还可以拿圆桌骑士的头衔来压我呢。”他的指尖沿着Omega生殖道一路捅进去，用力挤着朱雀的前列腺，因为进展顺利而隐约觉得这具身体是不是过于不设防了一点。朱雀的喘息变得更为急促了，上身紧紧压着他的肩膀，原本抓着他衣领的手也松开了，按在他的胸前更像是在寻求安慰。“说吧？”鲁路修微眯起眼，“只要你明确地对我说一声‘不要’，我现在立刻起身离开，也不管你接下来还想去哪或见谁了。”

他边说边接着用手指操朱雀的屁股。朱雀的一侧膝腿软在了他的大腿上，鲁路修用空闲的左手捞进了修行者的另一侧衣物缝隙，隔着他的兜裆布揉捏起了包在里边的阴茎。朱雀有一会儿没说话，直到鲁路修又加入了一根手指，拢在他的后穴里使力一搅，他才失声呻吟出来，含着几分委屈重新抬起头。

“……我本来就是回来见你的。”他哑着嗓子说，“我不在你旁边你就、就那么随便跟人约会，我觉得你是不是憋太久了……”

他的眼眶和鼻尖都红了。鲁路修对他被弄哭的速度之快十分诧异，但仔细想想，枢木朱雀从小到大似乎都不是那种擅长憋住眼泪的人。他亲口承认了自己前来阿什弗德的理由后，鲁路修冷静地把自己内心残存的那部分“拒绝上当”的坚持给按熄了。送上门来让自己泄欲的Omega，就算存了几分试探的心思也是不要白不要。

当然了，即使朱雀现在看起来泪眼汪汪的，他的表情该凶还是一样凶。他单手掐住了鲁路修的腰，手劲还挺大，事后肯定会留下几块淤青。鲁路修忍着疼摸索了一会儿，还是没摸明白兜裆布该怎么解开，遂暂时抽出了湿淋淋的手指，试图先将朱雀的下着给整个儿拉下来。朱雀的反应慢了几拍，待到他想起来要按住鲁路修的胳膊时，深色的袴已经掉到了他的膝盖附近。鲁路修把他的上衣下摆也扯起来，叫他整个臀部都暴露在外，这才继续边捏他的屁股边研究他的兜裆布。朱雀明显被吓着了，嘴唇哆嗦了几下才挤出声音：

“……等等、你——停一下，不要在这里——”

“今天是周末，而且没有社团登记过租借场地的事宜。这地方大概一整天都不会有人来。”学生会副会长慢条斯理道。他单手撑地，从侧面绕到了朱雀背后。失去他的身体支撑的Omega跪伏在地，后背在神经质地发着抖。夹在他股缝里的布条已经被打湿了，鲁路修凑近端详了片刻，索性把那布条拨拉到一旁，露出已经被自己的手指操了一轮的小洞。它看上去相当干净，入口处的一圈泛着湿润的深粉色，显然已经被很好地清洗过、完全切换到了性器官状态。“你自己做过准备了？”鲁路修反应过来，“昨天晚上？在我那里？”

“你都说我闻起来像……了。”朱雀低声咕哝道，“谁知道你晚上真就直接睡了啊。”

他梗着脖子就是不向后看。鲁路修轻轻吸了口气，大致弄明白了对方一大早就跑来修行而且看上去火气很大的理由。从欧洲飞过来直接登门，邀请的意味裹了满身，还悄悄把自己洗得干干净净，结果想要邀请的对象压根没理会他——要不是他们两个实质上还是敌对状态，鲁路修的心虚感和愧疚感应该还会再加重几分。他在自己的裤裆被憋爆炸之前把里头的东西放了出来，即使经过了一次梦遗，他的阴茎在精神程度上好像也没受到什么不良影响。鲁路修把勃起的性器压进了朱雀的股沟，贴着湿漉漉的布条摩擦了几下。“现在还为时不晚。”他低声说，“在补偿你这种事上，我就不另找机会了。”

正值青春期的Alpha总是很麻烦，仿佛一段时间没泄欲就会被荷尔蒙烧坏脑子。朱雀不知道有一个已经稳定标记的Omega会对这种愚蠢的青春病起到什么作用，是会有所缓和还是让症状加重。不管怎么说，当鲁路修给他打开门、让他闻到那股十分清冽但侵略性极强的信息素气味时，朱雀还是觉得自己这一趟来对了。虽然鲁路修好像一直在闹脾气——没什么，反正自己也多少在生对方的气。

鬼知道他跑这一趟冒了多大风险还做了多久心理准备。也就是皇帝的注意力这阵子好像根本不在欧洲，朱雀才敢在戴罪立功期间悄悄规划几天出来折回11区。一来他想亲自确认一下鲁路修的反应，二来他从米蕾那里听来了一些消息，好比说他的Alpha最近在私生活方面有些不太老实。朱雀痛定思痛，觉得自己实在不该为一个可能已经作为ZERO复出了的家伙失了分寸，更不该为了这个男人表现得像个怀疑自己被绿而怒气冲冲找上门来讨要说法的正室，虽然理论上他们确实没有正式地提出过分手。但当他回过神来的时候，他已经在前往东京的飞机上了。

所以他其实不该对时下的发展感到惊讶的，但是要除开时间地点和场合这部分。他在夜里等了个空，大早起来修行本来是想让自己也被荷尔蒙冲坏了一点的脑袋冷静下来。结果别说是静心了，害他情绪波动这么大的罪魁祸首直接找过来扒了他的衣服。朱雀委屈地吸了吸鼻子，那根有些时日没接触到的阴茎在他的股缝里滑动，他有些畏惧地感受着那东西展现出的分量。它已经足够粗硬了，每一下磨在穴口处的蹭动都会危险地往下沉陷一次。鲁路修的两只手都握住了他的臀瓣，配合着挺进的势头不停揉动。水莲一般清冽的气味里裹入了侵略性更强的麝香，朱雀觉得在那根肉棒实际插进自己之前，鲁路修的信息素已经把他的感官给强暴一遍了。他昏昏沉沉地趴在地上，堆在膝盖附近的衣料勉强替他垫了垫骨头。鲁路修至少有一点没说错，就是他真想拒绝的话还有机会说不，哪怕鲁路修不会老老实实听他的话，他也能一脚踢过去再起身离开。

可是他的身体里面已经太热了，让他除了赶快解决这个之外很难再转向别的选项。朱雀难耐地夹了夹腿根，鲁路修似乎捕捉到了他发出的催促信号，下一秒那根粗物就从他的穴口处钻了进来，裹着他已经泛滥的体液直接操进了大半根。朱雀被这一下激得整身一抖，一部分理智也忽然回到了原位。他瞪着木地板上的纹理，他的屁股被一根Alpha的阴茎用力搅动着，光是拱在里头推进就压得他的前列腺酸软不已，再多顶挤一下就能让他失控尖叫出声。

“鲁路修——啊！鲁路修、别……”他哀哀叫着，“……会弄脏——呜、衣服，还有地板……”

“没关系，我会帮忙清理的。”他身后的人回答说，话语中裹着身体运动造成的细微喘息。握在他屁股上的手掌突然使劲拍击了一下，朱雀下意识地绷紧腰腿，结果将卡在体内的东西夹得更紧了。

“……不是说这个，你——你怎么回事……”他试图扭头抗议，“……好歹看看场合——啊啊！”

原本跪立在他背后的鲁路修忽然俯下身来，伴随着一次大幅度的挺腰，把整根阴茎都塞进了他湿漉漉的生殖道。朱雀向前扑倒在了冰凉的地板上，他的身体只是在经历标记过的伴侣会正常诱发的情热，不是真正处在发情期内，但当他的生殖腔口被直接撞上的时候，他还是在巨大的快感和疼痛中呆滞了一会儿。鲁路修咬住了他的脖子，没有直接咬破，但示威似地用牙尖挤压着那处腺体，又故意彰显所有权一般不紧不慢地吮吸起了那一小块皮肤。朱雀呻吟了一声，感到那粗物还在自己的肚子里胀大。“我现在还、一身汗，而且——呜、我都没……没到发情期，”他咬着牙关试图止住抽噎，“你就这么硬来……”

“你会在意自己的汗味，却没发现你的信息素味道有多浓？”鲁路修贴着他的耳朵吐气，“再说了，没到发情期不是更安全吗。我可没有在身上常备避孕套。”

这话听起来真够混账的，偏偏他说得还很有道理。朱雀恼火地拱了下腰用于表示抗议，鲁路修给他的回应是放缓了速度但加大了幅度的阴茎抽送，一下一下凿着他不在发情期内安全闭合的生殖腔口。他的阴茎在兜裆布里磨得难受，虽说等修行完回去了他本来就要换回正常的内裤，但明确感受到贴体内衣被自己的体液弄得湿湿黏黏还是让他一阵脸热。鲁路修是故意的吗？非要选在他试图静心的时刻过来进一步扰乱他的身心？磨在他屁股里的那根东西把他的身体撑开，操得他不停哀叫，每当他试图咬紧嘴唇不再发出更为羞耻的声音，就调整一次耸动的速度和深度弄他一个措手不及。偏偏是在这种地方——朱雀努力忍着眼泪，但他的喘息中还是裹着沙哑的哭腔。在这种地方让我方寸大乱，还做得这么肆无忌惮，是想让我以后每次穿起这身衣服的时候都回想起今天这一幕吗……

他一直没有叫停，也为不作实质性抵抗的自己感到羞愧。往后他肯定会回想起这一天来的，在他练习拔刀时记起一个拥抱，练习劈斩时记起覆压在身躯上的重量，还有更多，嵌在他体内抽插的事物，一次次的推进间叠加而起的、几乎能将骨肉融化的炙热。不是作为帝国圆桌，而是作为保有过去的一分面貌的枢木朱雀，被从孩提时代起就认得了他的友人拢在怀中抒发虚假的爱意。对于会肆意扭曲他人意志的ZERO来说，侵犯与疼爱的界限又有多模糊呢。朱雀软倒在地板上，模糊地感觉着贯入自己股间的力道越来越重，而他汁水四溅的淫乱屁股已经擅自给出了欣喜的回应。他射在了兜布里，鲁路修的阴茎似乎也随着他后穴的紧缩而漏出了一些东西，在他因高潮而分外敏感的体内缓缓浸开了。精液的分量对于身体健康的Alpha来说似乎太少了——正当朱雀为此迷惑的时候，鲁路修的阴茎就突然向外一抽。还很敏感的朱雀哆嗦了一下，随后他感觉到鲁路修的手指再度扣住了他的腰。

鲁路修从他身上爬了起来，拆下了已经在身体碰撞中被弄松了不少的兜裆布，然后抓着他的肩膀引着他翻了个身，把褪在膝盖附近的下袴一路拽到他的足踝。朱雀配合地抬起腿，让鲁路修把那件下着完全剥走了。他的衣摆也失去了约束，轻轻一掀就让他的胸腹间一阵发凉。鲁路修抓着他的脚踝吻了下他的小腿，抬起眼睛时总算让朱雀看清了脸上表情。并没有多么游刃有余，反而明显看得出意乱情迷的迹象，普通得令人安心。朱雀怔了一怔，抿起嘴唇有些勉强地笑了。

他光裸的双腿被鲁路修分开来扳在腰侧，他的股穴再度被他的Alpha所填满，只是这次鲁路修瞄准进攻的不再是他还在冒淫水的生殖道，而是拐进了他的直肠。幸而他有好好清洗，以便应对鲁路修又对另一条道冒出了兴趣的情况。顶在肠道里的撞击所带来的快感不如生殖道的强烈，但不以交媾为目标的做法带来的心理刺激还更强烈些。已经高潮过一次的朱雀扭着腰肢低低喘息，而鲁路修边操他边揉按他垂落的阴茎和露出的小腹，故意压在生殖腔附近停了一停，随后才搓捏起了他胀硬的乳首。他的乳头在性唤起时更加敏感，把玩几下就让朱雀的上半身也跟着乱颤起来。他大口喘着气，因为鲁路修推进得太深而开始腿根痉挛。鲁路修在这时候再度俯身，眼里闪动着危险而狂乱的色彩。朱雀刚刚支起手肘，想凑到合适的距离上与他接吻，就被他下半身的反应弄了个猝不及防。

“……你怎么还、成结，你……”

这下朱雀慌了。他不是头一次被鲁路修使用肠道，也不是头一次让交配欲望强烈到突破临界值的鲁路修在自己体内成结，但两者结合起来就是另一回事了。在结鼓胀起来的时候，那根阴茎的体积似乎又大了一圈，过于可观的分量碾在他不是天生用于性的腔道中体感有些可怖。他大睁着眼，眼泪也没能再刹住车，鲁路修每多拱动一下腰他就迸出一声更尖利的哭叫。他觉得自己要被撑坏了，他总是要被鲁路修给弄坏的，一点一点逼退他的底线，打下更为歪曲黑暗的烙印，到头来让他边恼恨自己的软弱边割舍不下。他的屁股在这样恐怖的压迫感下又高潮了一次，他发着抖张嘴喘气，而鲁路修在这时候吻了他，在咽喉上停留了太久、仿佛连薄唇都化为致命的刀刃，随后慢慢向上挪移，伴着一路被割开血痕的虚幻痛感压在了他的嘴唇上。

成结后的射精过程会比正常状态下更长。他们结束了这么一个钝重危险的吻之后，鲁路修还嵌在他的身体里，垂下的紫色眼睛有一瞬显得专注又温柔。朱雀恍惚了片刻，不能确定眼前的人究竟是个仍在失忆状态的无辜者还是个柔情蜜意的骗子。鲁路修瞟了一眼他的下腹部，露出一个带着歉意的笑。“有点没忍住。”鲁路修轻声说，“我的错。虽然不在发情期内这样做的危险性不算大，但如果你认为自己需要紧急避孕……我会去帮忙准备药。”

这就是你成结都要选在肠道那边的理由吗，朱雀咬了下牙。“算了，反正你也没射在生殖腔那里。”他冷哼道，“下次记得戴套，不记得还管不住成结就干脆别做了。”

“你要是想，我现在就可以回去拿。”

“鲁-路-修。”

朱雀将字音咬得很重。正常来说他不该这么凶他的Alpha，但他对着那张恬不知耻般微笑着的英俊脸孔实在气不打一处来。好在他只表现出来了全部怒意中很小的一部分，程度减弱到了普通情侣之间闹脾气的范畴内。鲁路修揽住他的肩，再次叠上他的嘴唇，柔软的舌头贴在他紧锁的齿关上滑来滑去。朱雀在坚持半分钟之后泄了气，有些沮丧还有些自暴自弃地回应起了这个吻。鲁路修的信息素与他的结合在一起，环绕在他周围，注入他的体躯，让他在情事余韵中寻到了一丝久违的安全感。标记他的Alpha的气息意味着一些较为单纯的事，譬如说有人已经接纳了他，有人与他联系在一起，有人是爱着他的——即使事到如今这些都是虚妄的谎言了。

我想你了。朱雀闭上双眼，在嘴唇间的温度撤开后脑袋一歪，抵在了鲁路修的颈间。他被那双手臂环抱着，他们的下半身还连接着，他们离得这样近，他都能捕捉到对方加快的心拍。总要有人负责说谎的，要么鲁路修仍活在谎言中、至今还能真挚地爱着他，要么ZERO已经醒来，这些温柔厮磨都不过是在与他做戏，再借着占有欲的名头对他进行羞辱。无论是哪一种，第七骑士都不该过多沉溺于此。所以他不会当真的，他只是有些累了，那么像这样在一个令人怀念的梦里多停留片刻也无妨。

“……你要是能别再让我生气和失望了，该有多好呢。”他低叹道，不是真的在指方才那一次性爱令人不尽满意的场合和形式。鲁路修没有就此给出确切的答复，没有“好”或者“不太可能”，甚至也没有一句客套用的“我很抱歉”。也是，ZERO又怎么会轻易向人道歉呢？

“但你还是会回到我身边来。”鲁路修说。他的声音细细小小地滑入朱雀的耳廓，一句话里同时裹杂了撒娇似的请求与掌局者的傲慢。朱雀闭着眼，放弃了否认，反正事实的确如此。他总会一次又一次兜回到鲁路修这里来的，为了他从未真正割舍掉的过往，为了追查未明的真相，为了寻求某种通向未来的契机，就像一道螺线——回归原点，回归于零，投身向已然注定的虚无。


End file.
